Dominion Tank Police - Hope tomorow never Comes
by Acidbuk
Summary: Leona Looses someone close to her, will she be able to surrive or will it push her over te edge
1. Case Closed

Author: Kenny ' Acidbuk ' M'comic .  
Authors E-mail: acidb@postmaster.co.uk.  
Title: Hope that tomorrow never comes.  
Summery: Leona Losses someone Close to her, but will she survive or will the hurt push her over the edge   
  
Shout-outs:   
  
Warnings: Profanity. Hence why it is rated PG-13   
  
Disclaimer:  
The Dominion Tank Police theme and all characters belong to ...Acutely I'm not sure but they don't belong to me. Please don't sue me,   
  
Hope That Tomorrow Never Comes.  
  
Chapter 1: Case Closed.  
  
The shouting from the chefs office could be clearly herd normally the officers would listen by the door but today they didn't need, the people in the office next door could probably here the argument.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CASE CLOSED?", Leona yelled with both arms on the chefs desk.  
  
"It means what it says", Chef Yogari said calmly.  
  
Leona backed up from the desk and said "SO WE'RE JUST GIVING UP!", with a gesture of hands.  
  
"Leona you know as well as I do there have been no fresh leads for over 2 years, Witnesses have disappeared, evidence has been lost and we don't have the resources to keep open an ongoing investigation" , the chef said Solemnly  
  
"It...Just feels like we should be doing something...anything, It pisses me off to think that some Bastard out there is getting away with killing one of our own", Leona angrily   
  
"He new the risks just like you and me when he signed on for duty", the Chef tried to calm Leona down.  
  
"Look, if there are any new leads I will personally re-open the case" , the Chef said firmly.  
  
Leona turned opened the door and walked out sliming it behind here with an almighty wallop officers at there desk gasped and whispered amongst them self's as Leona strode past into the hall way.  
  
As she walked along the corridor Officers starred at her, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!", she yelled at one innocent person who quickly averted his eyes and ran down the corridor out of her way, She reached the locker room as she griped the handle she breathed a slight sigh of relief that she had arrived at her destination, she then opened the door and walked in.  
  
She typed on the keypad and the light turned from red to green, she then opened the locker door taking off her uniform until she was down to her underwear. She then put on some trousers and pulled a T-shirt over her head and down to her waste and drew on her Red Jacket pushing her raven black hair over the collar. As she looked at a picture of Al in her locker the memories hit her. She remembered the first time she met him, it was when he hit her with that dammed golf ball, she was so angry then she remembered when he helped her build Boneapart' , then she remembered when how concerned he was when she was trapped with the Bio-ball and she remembered when Al got shot and how happy she was when he returned from sick leave.  
  
But as the last few memories hit her a she rested the top of her head on the locker, a tear formed and rolled down her cheek. She Slammed the locker door in anger which bounced back with a loud clang thinking that the anger would replace the hurt but it didn't, she turned and rested her back against the lockers the tears now constant and unstopping. She slid down resting her hands on her knees and cried. "I ...wasn't... strong enough", she sobbed; "I leaned on you so much for support.... and when you needed to lean back I wasn't there for you", she continued to cry; "why wasn't I strong enough!" she Yelled out to no one. 


	2. Razors Edge

Chapter 2: Razors Edge.  
  
She had no idea how long she had been there crying, Britain was walking past the locker room when he herd sobbing he raised an eyebrow and stooped dead. Using his keen instinct he tracked the noise to the locker room, where he found Leona, Leona quickly startled to her feet wiping the tears with her jacket sleeve.  
  
"You thinking about Al again?", Britain asked concerned.  
"Yeah", she sniffled wiping her eyes   
"It will do you no good to keep thinking about what happened, you need closer", Britain advised.  
"God, that sounded profound", Leona said.  
"ME! Profound...nah", He replied   
  
Just then the blond haired admin clerk bust into the locker room, "Captain THEIR you are, I've been looking all over for you!, have you filed that report yet"  
"CAN'T YOU SEE IM HAVING A MOMENT HERE!", He burst out.  
"In triplicate please", the blond admin clerk said, Britain just sighed in disbelief that she had not herd a word he had just said  
  
"Where you going?", she asked.  
"I'm off to see Raven", he answered with a smirk.  
"Mind if I tag along?" She asked.  
"Nope", he replied as he turned to exit the locker room then stopped realising something was touching his shoulder, looking he saw it was Leona's hand. "Thanks", she said letting go with that they both left for the test range to see Raven.  
  
Raven was a tall brunet with cropped hair, a slim figure and ample Firm breasts. (A/N: soz, I just had to put this) Raven was also the Chefs daughter witch made her disliked by many of the other officers because she got special treatment. Britain was already making a mental list of all the things he disliked about her. 'She' didn't have to do paper work, 'she' got to test new tanks, and 'she' got to use live ammunition. The last item on the list annoyed him most of all.  
  
A man sized armoured suit Hovered past creating a dust cloud, it was painted blue and dawned Tank police marking, It just hovered there for second before quickly resting on its feet, Then firing its 20mm chain-gun at a mock target turning it to Swiss cheese. It then blasted into the air with a burst of thrust firing one of its shoulder mounted cannons, and landing back on is feet, moments later another mock target exploded.   
  
The suite hissed and steam vented from the sides, a hatch opened at the back of the suit, and a Tall brunet stepped out backwards. A man dressed in a white coat came running from a small observation area to meet her.  
  
"So what did you think of the new P-36 Lieutenant", the Scientist said   
"Honestly, The controls are a bit sluggish, I had to move the stick a good 2 seconds in advance of engines actually reacting. Plus the auto-targeting system could use some work I had to compensate manually something that most new recruits can't do", Raven Answered comprehensively.  
  
The Scientist took down all her comments in his notebook. And returned to the Observation area.  
  
"Captain!", she saluted  
"What's this thing", Britain asked pointing to the P-36  
"This is our new mobile armour, the P-36" Raven Explained; "it has been designed to be more agile and faster in combat than a standard tank", She finished.  
  
"I see it carries a Vulcan loaded with amour piercing rounds and the 120mm Cannon and wait is that a LASER", Leona said with enthusiastically. "Yes it is I see you are very observant", Raven said proudly. Leona smiled at the complement   
  
"I would sure love to get behind the wheel of one of these babies" , Britain said hinting. 


	3. Proving Grounds

Chapter 3 : Proving grounds   
  
The three officers were stood behind the P-36 and raven was giving out some instructions on the control systems.  
  
"The left hand console and stick controls the weapons system, where the right controls movement", Raven explained pointing to each in turn   
  
"What about Guidance?", Britain asked .  
  
"Well eventually the weapons will be auto lock capable but we are having a little trouble with that as you herd me explain to my college earlier, for the most part you can compensate manually", Raven answered.  
  
Britain stepped in lying slightly forward. And pressed the blue button as instructed, two Plates sealed his legs another closed around his arms and a finally the back plate lowered. A light in the cockpit turned from red to green signalling the process complete, he moved the right stick forward slightly and the armour took a step forward.  
  
"Ok, now take out the dummy 250yards down" , Raven ordered.  
  
Britain complied, targeting the dummy, he puled the trigger on the front of the stick and two shoulder panels quickly opened and shot of four missiles. The missiles exploded on target.  
  
"I said take out the target not vaporise it" , Raven Exclaimed in shock .  
"heh" , he replied   
  
Britain targeted another dummy this time changing from missile systems to cannons, he pulled the trigger again and the arm mounted Chain-gun sped up firing a hail of bullets, he pressed the release switch and all the hatches opened to let him out.  
  
"Not a bad toy you got there", Britain complemented; "however it would be interesting to see how it performs in live fire on the street", He continued.  
  
"A lot of its systems still need some work". Raven explained.  
  
Just as she finished her sentence alarms started ringing and red warning klaxons flashed. "All personal we are under siege, this is not a drill", an announcer said across the intercom. They ran to the offices to get briefed on the situation.  
  
Several explosions rocked the front of the building. And lights flickered in the upper floors. Petrol officer Fired small arms at the attacking tanks, "FALL BACK!", someone shouted as the tanks fired causing explosions   
  
Britain watched as Officers handed out rifles as they walked past "That isn't even gonna make a dent in a tank", he thought to himself.   
  
"BRITAIN, OSAKI, Were up shit creak, they've taken out most of our tanks in the primary hanger"., the Chef informed .  
  
"Just what are we up against here chef!", Leona asked calmly.  
  
"About, 7 M-1's, a few T-90's and a Python", the Chef answered.  
  
"That's Military hardware, I knew the mayor was unhappy but I never thought she would call in the Army". Britain said.  
  
"We need to scramble as many tanks from our secondary hanger before they hit it, at least then we will have a fighting chance, but it will take something special to destroy that python ", the Chef ordered.  
  
"Chef, I know just the thing", Leona broke in.  
"Very well", the Chef said continuing down the corridor to hanger 2 closely followed by Britain  
  
Leona made he way quickly back to the test range to find Raven. When she got there, the only person she could see was the Scientist, she walked toward the P-36 when the Scientist blocked her path  
  
"I'm sorry you cannot take the P-36!", he shouted.  
"doc, I ain't got time to argue, lives are at stake", Leona explained nudging the scientist to one side.  
"But it hasn't been combat tested!", the Scientist exclaimed futilely.  
"No time like the present", Leona pouted as she closed the hatches and powered up all the systems. As the internal batteries cut in all the display screens came to life giving her many read outs. She moved to the equipment elevator and set it for hanger 1. 


	4. Unlikely Allies

Chapter 4: Unlikely Allies.  
  
The Elevator doors opened to a scene of destruction. Fires were wide spread and the smell of burring metal filled the air. Tank fire could be heard out side and she made her way to the main doors. Two of our Tiger Class tanks were engaging 3 M-1's and winning, too her left the smaller sabre class tanks were taking on one of the monstrous T-90's. And Britain seemed to be fairing pretty well against the Python.   
  
She first decided to take out some of the T-90's as there were the bigest threat. Leona locked the target, and fired two missiles that instantly tracked and destroyed the tank, reducing it to a smaldering wreck.  
  
"Nam, Bring us to his right flank, Fire!!", Britain commanded.  
  
The tanks huge gun fired at the python hitting its right plateing with an explostion  
  
"How'd you like THAT!", Britain shouted over the din.  
  
The smoke cleard and the python was still intact. "What, how..." Britain never got the chance to finish his sentence as the python fired a glanceing blow at the tanks rear disableing it. The Python moveid in for the kill and was about to fire when Leona stepped in , unleahing a 120mm shell and a swarm of missils at the Python. The python turned its attantion to Leona,, a voice came over her headset  
  
"Leona, run anything less than a direct Atmos hit will just piss him off", the voice said.  
"Yeah well I don't know if you have noticed but we don't have any Atmos bombs", She shouted down the mic.as she hit the rear thrustes button moveing the P-36 at great speed. She had to think quickly  
  
"foureyes, What about a laser?", She said down her mic,  
"Yeah, a High intesity beam could do it, what kinda power out put has it got?", foureyes answered.  
"hold on!", she said; "doc, is the Laser on this thing operational?", she asked. "yeah theroeically but its never been tested" , the Scentist explaned. "why am I not supprised!" , Leona said sarcastically.   
  
She Quickly Turned the Thrusters, performing a 180o turn, switched to the laser, locked and fired. The blue beam shot through the air and cut into the Pythons armour. Unfoutnetly is wasn't enough to kill it, she went to fired another blast but the laser red lighted. The Pythons main gun came to bear on Leona.  
She despretly tried to get the laser back up but it was no use. The Python fired, She tried to avade but the shell caught her in the arm which was now a mangled mess of metal and sparking cables. The Python reaimed to deliver another shell that she was sure would finish her when suddenly the tank and its surrounding area were engoulfed in a Atmos explostion.   
  
"WHAT, where the heck did that come from?", She said.  
  
As the scanners retracked to a rooftop where Anna and Uni puma were standing with a smokeing rocket launcher aimed right at the Python. "Well what do you know", she muttered. Then remembered the Python and retracked her scanners back to it's location.   
The fire and smoke cleared and the wrekcage of the python was visable, Leona acessed the damage desplay from the battle with the python and read off the items. "!20mm cannon is screwed along with the chainguns and the left thruster", She rattled off. But was interupted when the front of the P-36 was hit by two tank shells from separate T-90's the force of the explostion pushing it back into a building through a solid wall.  
  
She knew that she was lucky to be alive, if she had been in boneapart instead of the P-36 she would have been toast. She could here the Battle contiueing to rage outside the building, she tried to move the P-36 out but it was now completely imobile and all of its systems were red lighted. Her vision hazed and everything went black. 


	5. Memories

Chapter 5: Memories   
  
Everything was still blurred and she felt like she was floating in mid air. Her vision started to return but it did not do much good, there was no light, everything was dark as if all the light had been swallowed up. Then an Intense light ahead of her Lit up her surroundings a dark figure stood in front of the light, which hid his face in Cellulite.   
  
"Who are you?", She spoke.  
"You know who I am", a voice from the Shadow returned.  
"I recognise your voice but I don't know who you are", She once again spoke.  
  
The Shadow stepped forward and the light hit his face, he continued to walk forward until he was only a foot away from Leona. Now she could clearly see who he was.  
  
"Al, is that you?", she almost whispered as she hugged him but then quickly let go; "No it can't be you, I seen you die, you died in my arms", she Spoke with conviction.  
"But it is me Leona", Al Said; "I have come to warn you, there is a great evil coming and I don't know if it can be stopped", Al continued; "I have to go now", Al finished as he turned to walk away.   
  
"No wait, Al please wait", Leona Shouted and reached out with her hand to grab him as he vanished and everything went dark again.  
  
Leona awoke and sat up, startling her friends who where sat beside the hospital bed. She groaned as her wounds reacted to the sudden movement then slowly lied back down.   
  
"Hey, Your awake", Britain said from her side.  
"What happened?", Leona asked.  
"Well after Anna and Uni took out the Python our boys moped up the remnants, it turns out they were part of an elite mercenary group call Black Scythe, apparently they were hired to take us out but by whom is still a mystery", four-eyes filled in.   
  
"I want to help with the investigation", she said.  
"Ok, but take it easy those injury's are serious", Britain acknowledged.  
"Err, How is the P-36, I think I smashed it up pretty bad", Leona said sheepishly  
"Well Dr Ocignowa was a little annoyed at first but when he analysed all the combat data recovered he was thrilled, even though you smashed it up you also gave it its first real test and found many weaknesses, some of which never even crossed his mind", Britain answered.  
  
Leona Instructed Britain and Four-eyes to leave whilst she changed and then they made there way out to the station. Her left arm was in a sling where it had been broken and she walked with a limp. As they exited the build in she almost took a breath of fresh air before she realised how polluted it was and thought better of it.  
  
"Man I hate hospitals", she muttered as she got into a taxi with Britain and Four-eyes Britain told the driver to take them to the Tank police station and the vehicle started to move 


End file.
